


Manners

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Chucklevoodoos, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz gets fed up with Gamzee's attitude and decides to teach his dancestor a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

Kurloz has had it. He has had ENOUGH! He stands in one of the special rooms that he and Gamzee has there meetings. Their meetings have somehow gone from working to fulfill the will of their messiahs to black romps. Gamzee had gone to far their last round, he went and spoke some hateful, disrespectful noise about his beloved Meulin. He even went so far as to threaten her! Kurloz usually puts Gamzee on a pedestal but he was going to teach that little shit a lesson today. Gamzee finally enters.

“You up and waiting for me eh my stitched-lip motherfucker? NICE TO SEE YOU’RE SO MOTHERFUCKING EAGER FOR MY BULGE.”

Kurloz doesn’t answer, not even making an effort to lift his hands to sign to him.

"Something wrong with you brother? CAT UP AND GOT YOUR TONGUE?! oh wait, guess she can’t be experiencing that miracle anymore since you up and tore it out. MAYBE A MOTHERFUCKER SHOULD UP AND SHOW YOUR LITTLE KITTY BITCH WHAT SHE’S UP AND MISSING."

With that last snide remark, Kurloz loses it. He lunges at Gamzee, hands curled around his throat as his chucklevoodoos blare in Gamzee’s mind.

"I HAVE BEEN TAKING YOUR SHIT FOR TOO LONG MY BROTHER. ITS TIME YOU LEARN SOME MOTHERFUCKING MANNERS!"

He usually wouldn’t be able to control Gamzee but the unbridled rage Kurloz feels empowers his voodoos 10 times over. He can feel Gamzee’s mind attempt to put up a fight but Kurloz is more practiced, more refined. He releases his phsyical hold on Gamzee once he’s sure he’s immobilized and pulls a sopor pie from his sylladex. He tugs at the strings of the voodoos invading Gamzee’s mind and forces him to lay across his lap.

"OPEN UP MOTHERFUCKER."

Kurloz can feel Gamzee’s rage try to bubble to the surface of his mind but being the prince of rage, he stifles that fire before it starts. He begins to shovel the pie into Gamzee’s mouth using his hands, forcing his fingers down his throat at times just to feel him gag. Soon, he can see the pie starting to take effect. It’s getting easier to control him now. He forces Gamzee to eat three more pies, making certain he will remain incapacitated but still aware of everything Kurloz will be doing to him.

He releases his hold on Gamzee’s mind and smiles down at him, stitches pinching at his lips. Gamzee’s eyes roll in his head and he babbles half-curses at him. Kurloz undresses Gamzee slowly, taking the time to brush his fingers over every inch of skin. Once Gamzee is fully exposed, Kurloz rubs gently at his nook. Gamzee makes a small whine at the touch as his bulge begins to unsheathe. Kurloz plunges a long, bony finger inside and curls his finger up to push at the upper walls, directly stimulating the length of Gamzee’s bulge still inside him.Gamzee tries to push away Kurloz’s hand but the insane amount of pie he ingested makes his movements sluggish and feeble.

Kurloz thinks now would be a good time to bind him. He flips through his sylladex and removes some wire cord and a cock ring. Gamzee’s eyes nearly bug out of his skull as he catches sight of the items. Kurloz simply huffs a few breaths out of his nose. It’s a soundless laugh. He binds Gamzee’s arms behind his back, hands grasping the opposite elbows and the rest of the chord is wrapped around his chest and torso, binding his arms to his body.

"mMmMoth’fUCKR I’lL kiLL YOU."

Kurloz pays him no mind and returns to fingering Gamzee’s nook, only roughly this time and with two fingers. Gamzee’s bulge slips fully from its sheath and Kurloz wastes no time sliding the ring down to the base of his bulge. He pulls at a strap until the ring is painfully tight and he then snaps the strap in place.

Kurloz takes a moment to look Gamzee over. He’s squirming and huffing little half angry breaths. Kurloz smiles sweetly down at Gamzee and shoves 4 long fingers deep into Gamzee’s nook, stretching him. Gamzee wails in what could be either pain or pleasure, or both as Kurloz fucks him with skilled fingers. It’s not long before Gamzee’s nook clamps down and indigo material spills from his nook. His bulge shivers in an attempt to expel more material but to no avail, nothing comes out.

Gamzee whines low as Kurloz removes his fingers and fishes his own bulge out form his purple shorts. He wastes no time, shoving into Gamzee to the hilt and setting a brutal pace, jarring Gamzee’s lithe body with each thrust. Gamzee groans and makes a few attempts at speaking again but all that leaves his mouth is gibberish. Gamzee climaxes 2 more times before Kurloz finishes inside him and Kurloz can see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Kurloz pulls out and Gamzee sighs in relief. Ohhhh but it’s not over yet.

Kurloz straddles Gamzee and rubs his now dripping nook over Gamzee’s oversensitive bulge. Gamzee whines high in his throat.

“pLeAse nO.”

Kurloz puffs another soundless laugh before lowering himself onto Gamzee’s bulge. Gamzee knows of Kurloz’s stamina when it comes to Kurloz’s nook and he whimpers pathetically as Kurloz slams down on him, pushing hard on the lump of backed up material. Kurloz grunts low in his throat as Gamzee’s bulge writhes within him, desperate to cum. He’s relentless with his riding, pounding down hard and making Gamzee full out sob now.

“IM sOrRy! m’ Sor-AAUUGHHH! M’ SORRY! I’M SORRY! nNnGH SORRY!”

Music to Kurloz’s ears. Gamzee cums 4 more times before Kurloz is even close, each time he cums making him cry out in ugly wet sobs. Kurloz finally climaxes, nook clamping down painfully on Gamzee’s bulge and making him gurgle a scream.

Kurloz removes Gamzee’s bulge from his nook and sits down next to him. Gamzee’s whole body is twitching, bulge writhing furiously. Kurloz unsnaps the ring from his bulge and rips it off before stroking Gamzee’s bulge furiously. It takes less than 5 strokes before Gamzee’s bulge erupts, an obscene amount of material coating Gamzee as his back arches sharply off the ground and he screams long and loud. Once Gamzee finally comes down from his climax, Kurloz places a stitched kiss to Gamzee’s forehead before his voodoos ring in his head.

“I HOPED YOU LEARNED YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LESSON, BROTHER.”

Gamzee only whimpers a sad little sob in response.


End file.
